secret_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
True Alliance
This is the OFFICIAL announcement bringing to light the multilateral talks between Audacia (Australia),The Dionysian Mysteries (Greece) and Tzahbohaboo (Japan). After negotiation and through thought, the Triad of all 3 Secrets have decided that it is in every secrets best interests that we they collaborate under a united Name and Council. Worshipers of Ishtara, Mother Fire is the sole Goddess of The Alliance and we will spread her name throughout the world. Every City, Town, Village in The Alliances Territory has a Temple of Fire dedicated to her. Each Temple offers her a tribute everyday. Mother Fire has also granted The Alliance's Alchemist, Torquil, the Inferno Sword. Motto “Power changes everything till it is difficult to say who are the heroes and who the villains.” Councilors: *User:UniTato - Beast Tamer *User:TerraPacem - Military General *User:Thatyelloworange - Rhymer *User:Skarletscarab - Lorekeeper *User:Torquil - Alchemist *The Shadow - Strategist Members: *User:Ryker77 *Michael Wolfang - User:Mip321 *Alexandr Fretolen - User:Whygaming5 *User:DarkSlayerKnight *User:608673 *User:TheDragonsArisen Familiars: *Royal *Maggie *Ember *Violentus Agenda: *'Gaining members' - This is important to help make this secret stronger. *'Gathering shards' - One of our primary goals is to gather all the shards from the legenday swords, bebuild the swords and return them to the God's. *'Allying all secrets' - We are trying to gain allies and also help protect all of them. *'Fighting the Others - ' Keeping the World and the Nexus away from harm. *'Having fun' - Enjoy ourselves Roleplaying Shards owned: *Fluorescence - 1 *Somber - 1 *Inferno Blade *Aqua - 1 *Zephyr - 1 *Flora - 1 Allies: *Court of Versailles *Servants of the Empire (Unrevealed) Secret Halls: Japan: A building made entirely from the elements, Fire and darkness. A large flame handprint rests on the door, printed by the triad. The hall itself is made from darkness, conjured by the rhymer. It's protected by a golden glow, made from potions crafted by the alchemist. The area that surrounds it is black, like ink from the lorekeeper. Australia: The Magic, Science and Research hub of The Alliance. Surrounded by spinifex and red sand, a tower stands where Alice Springs once was. Monuments of native animals decorate the outside gardens, and every single story of the Dreamtime is recorded in the library of this building. With over 600 bedrooms, this tower is home to many people and takes care of many sick creatures. The research center is currently focusing on China's companions (especially the Lungh) and their weaknesses and, Anti-ceramic and wind magic weaponry. More recently due to the surge of Others attacking THE ALLIANCE, research has also begun on them. Greece: Under Construction England: Under Construction Taiwan: In an attempt to hold out against the Unknown Armies, marching in from the East, namely Taiwan, Taiwan was peacefully added to The Alliance. Where the Alliance's armies will hold out against all enemies who wish to enter Japan. They have spread the influence of Mother Fire and have created her Temple in every Taiwanese city. Korea: In an attempt to hold out against the Unknown Armies, marching in from the East, Korea was peacefully added to The Alliance. Where the Alliance's armies will hold out against all enemies who wish to enter Japan. They have spread the influence of Mother Fire and have created her Temple in every Korean city. East China Sea, Sea of Japan, Sea of Okhotsk and Pacific Ocean: The Alliance's Navy has occupied these water, provideing protection to The Guilds merchant ships as they continue trade. Category:Disbanded Secret